


The Pictures on the Walls

by dranduil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dranduil/pseuds/dranduil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda can't bear to see Ted's smile once he's gone - that is, until she realizes another Ted she loves shares the same wide grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pictures on the Walls

When Ted died she took all the pictures down. She couldn't do it, couldn't look as his smiling face every corner she turned. Andromeda grabbed a box and tossed them in, one by one, ignoring the shattering glass. Their wedding photo, Dora's birth, the three of them at the beach, her thirtieth birthday, his thirty fifth. He was smiling in every one of them and Andromeda felt it like a knife in the gut, a ragged, aching pain that made it hard to breath.There were decades of pictures in the box when she was done, but the empty walls only served to remind her of the pictures that would take up the space, pictures devoid of that gut-wrenching smile. She shoved it in the back of the closet, determined to forget.

She didn't pull them out until the day Teddy moved out. She sifted through the box, taking out each picture in turn, brushing away the broken glass. She hung each one back up on the wall, their wedding beside Teddy's first birthday, Dora's birth beside his first Quidditch match. She studied the matching smiles and the ragged edges of the hole in her heart soothed a little bit. He would have been so proud, she knew. Proud of their handsome grandson and their brave little girl. Though looking at his smile still ached, the blue haired boy with the matching grin was enough to ease the pain


End file.
